24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 10:00am-11:00am
President Taylor is forced to compromise her principles in order to keep an historic peace agreement on track. On the run from the law, Jack Bauer turns to a former ally for help on a mission to break Dana Walsh out of custody and obtain evidence against the Russian government. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Charles Logan confronts Mikhail Novakovich about his country's involvement in the plot against President Omar Hassan. Soon after, President Allison Taylor contacts Logan to let him know that Novakovich agreed to return to the peace talks. *'President Charles Logan' confesses the truth of the Russian conspiracy to President Taylor, and warns that if Jack Bauer gets this information out of the Russians' mole in CTU, the peace agreement will be over. *Under interrogation by Jack, Dana Walsh, reveals that she has audio and video files that can bring down the conspiracy and will release them for a pardon. *President Taylor tells Jack Bauer that she will not grant Walsh immunity; he realizes that she is actively covering up the Russians' conspiracy. While being transported to McGuire Air Force Base for debriefing, he hijacks a helicopter and flies west toward Manhattan. Chloe O'Brian orders Agent Winnick to call the FAA and the Air Force. 10:02:06 Falcon 1 flies low over Manhattan, as Chloe O'Brian desperately tries to convince Jack Bauer to land the helicopter immediately. She asks if he can hear her voice; Arlo Glass confirms that the comm link is active, but Jack is ignoring her. Cole Ortiz reports that two Air Force choppers are closing in him. Two Apaches flank Jack's helicopter on either side, as one of the pilots orders him to turn the stolen aircraft around and return to CTU. Jack continues to stall, then suddenly breaks left and heads into a steep dive, angling toward a helipad on the roof of the Cooper Building. While the pilot relays Jack's position to CTU, Jack exits the chopper and runs for the fire escape on the opposite end of the roof. Meanwhile, two NYPD units a block away speed toward the scene. Still in sight of the Air Force pilot, Jack reaches the bottom of the fire escape and darts around a corner onto the street just as one of the squad cars enters the alleyway. The chopper loses visual contact when he passes beneath a tree, and moves to reacquire. The other NYPD unit pulls up by the sidewalk and checks the alley, but Jack, walking with the pedestrians, has already blended into the crowd; they have lost him. 10:05:23 Worriedly, Chloe realizes that Jack's goal is to break out Dana Walsh and uncover the identity of Renee Walker's killers, and suspects he will either accomplish this or die trying. She orders Cole out to the field to coordinate with NYPD on a grid search of the entire area, then tells Arlo to use satellite coverage and traffic cameras to track Jack from there. At the United Nations, Ethan Kanin gets off the phone after hearing an update on Jack Bauer's escape, just as President Taylor enters the briefing room. She is dismayed at the news that he has managed to get away, realizing that his quest for retribution may cause the end of the peace accords. Ethan notes that she may have a more serious matter to worry about: her involvement in covering up the Russians' attack on the United States is grounds for impeachment, and possibly criminal charges. He admits that she crossed the line, but it may still be possible to step back and make it right: agree to grant Walsh immunity and launch an investigation into the Russians' involvement in the conspiracy. Even if Jack fails to find the proof, Walsh's evidence is still at large and eventually will surface; while this course will bring the end of the peace agreement, it will save her administration. Ethan comforts her by acknowledging the sacrifices she has made to ensure that the agreement happened, and assures her that one day it will come to fruition, whether in her term or another. Finally, she relents, and tells him to draft a statement announcing the United States' withdrawal from the peace talks, to be issued at the press conference at the end of the hour. 10:08:26 President Taylor takes the elevator to the residential floor, where she finds Charles Logan waiting in her office. She breaks the news of her decision to him, and is surprised at his willingness to accept it, considering his strong desire to repair his legacy. Taylor prepares to call Dalia Hassan, but Logan interjects that there may be a way to save the deal: Walsh can't be granted immunity, since her evidence would become public record, so she should be designated an enemy combatant and taken off the grid. He recommends a private security firm that he has had experience with as ideal candidates to "extract" the location of her evidence against the Russians; once they have it, she will become irrelevant. Disgusted, Taylor rejects the prospect of using physical coercion, something she has fought against her entire career. Logan, in turn, agrees that the idea is morally repugnant, but given the present circumstances, asks her to consider that it may be an acceptable price to pay for the greater end of achieving a lasting peace in the Middle East. He admits to regretting several actions he took as President, but notes that the experience taught him one thing: the power of the office can accomplish incredible things, but it often requires challenging our most sacred ideals. If she is unwilling to make that sacrifice for the sake of the peace agreement, he says, she should follow Ethan's advice and pull out now. 10:12:22...10:12:23...10:12:24... 10:16:52 Arlo Glass plays a feed of a busy crosswalk taken eight minutes ago at 25th and Cleveland, and isolates Jack Bauer's face among the crowd. Chloe tells him to send the information to Cole's teams, then takes a call from President Taylor. Taylor shares her fears that Jack will attempt to break out Dana Walsh and tells her that she has arranged for Walsh to be transferred to an off-site safe house in the custody of a private security firm. Chloe protests, saying that the security at CTU is more than sufficient, but Taylor reminds her that Jack still has several contacts inside the government who might be sympathetic to his plight. Taylor qualifies this by assuring her that she doesn't consider Chloe to be one of them, but she wants to take every precaution. The team, led by Mark Bledsoe, is scheduled to arrive at CTU shortly. After the call, Charles Logan reassures the President that she has made the right decision, despite her own misgivings. She tells him to make sure the team has a standing order to first apply every possible means of non-coercive interrogation before turning to actual torture, and laments that the situation has gotten this ugly. 10:18:52 At an electronics store, Jack purchases a handful of cellphones and calls Chloe at CTU, asking her to help him gain access to Dana Walsh. Chloe does her best to persuade him to turn himself in, but he insists that the President is covering up a terrorist attack against the country and no longer has the right to keep Walsh from testifying. Eventually, he prepares to hang up, but Chloe stops him and asks what he plans to do with the evidence. Jack assures her that all he wants is to see that the people responsible can be held accountable for their crimes; finally, Chloe tells him about the plan to hand Dana over to a private security firm. She tentatively agrees to find out where they plan to take her by the time he calls her back. Jack ditches the phone in a trash can and uses another to place another call. In a basement apartment, a man with heavy scarring on his neck sees that the incoming call is on a scrambled line, then answers it on his headset. Jim is surprised to hear Jack's voice, commenting that the entire city is after him. Jack says that he's running out of places to hide, and needs Jim to help him get some equipment on short notice. Ricker is wary of allowing Jack to bring the authorities to his doorstep, but Jack angrily reminds him that he wouldn't be alive today were it not for him, and he's calling in a favor. Finally, he agrees. Hailing a taxi, Jack lists what he needs: a comm unit, two MP7s, assault rifles, and body armor, as well as a surveillance package. 10:21:45 Mark Bledsoe arrives with his team at CTU New York, and calls Jason Pillar at the United Nations. Before going in, he asks to clarify the plan for Dana Walsh once she gives up the evidence. Pillar suggests that they hand her back to CTU, but Bledsoe warns that she will still be able to make accusations, and suggests that the best course of action would be to kill her and set it up as if she were attempting to escape. Pillar expresses unease about this plan of action, but promises to speak to the client and get back to him. Chloe greets Bledsoe at the entrance to CTU, and walks with him to Dana's cell. She expresses misgivings about the team taking her to an unknown location, and asks to see the Presidential order authorizing them to do so; with the EMP attack causing instability in CTU's systems, the report sent from the UN may not arrive for another hour. Annoyed, Bledsoe brings up the order on his cell phone and hands it to her. As they continue down the corridor, Chloe apologizes for being so by-the-book, and covertly transfers the order onto a flash drive before giving back the phone. Bledsoe enters the interrogation cell and informs Dana Walsh that the President has designated her an enemy combatant, and ordered her to be transferred to an outside facility for interrogation. Dana becomes terrified as the guards pick her up and cart her away, yelling to Chloe that they're going to kill her. Bledsoe thanks Chloe for her cooperation and follows the two guards out to their vehicle. 10:24:42 Once they leave, Chloe goes to the briefing room, downloads the order off the drive, and sees the address for the secure facility: 14633 12th Street. She appears to contemplate what to do, then calls Cole Ortiz, currently in the middle of a grid search with the NYPD. She tells him about Jack's call and admits that she almost gave him Dana's address, but she can't; she is under orders, and doesn't believe he's thinking clearly. Cole wonders whether Jack may be right about the President's collusion, but she reminds him that they have a standing order to apprehend Jack and that's what they are going to do. Hanging up, Chloe goes into the bullpen and announces that she is mobilizing a sting operation in the field. The target: Jack Bauer. 10:26:22...10:26:23...10:26:24... 10:30:45 Jim Ricker watches over an extensive surveillance network as Jack Bauer makes his way through the hallways to his apartment and knocks on the door. After Jim opens the door, Jack asks whether he has the supplies he requested; Ricker sarcastically replies that it's good to see him, too. He shows Jack to the table where the weapons are laid out. Having listened in on police scanners, Ricker wonders what Jack did to get so many law enforcement agencies on his tail, and Jack explains that it's not something he did, it's something he's going to do. He calls Chloe to follow up on Dana Walsh's location. She feigns resistance, suggesting that he think his plan over, but then gives him an address: an industrial laundry at 141 Juniper Valley Road in the Middle Village. Jack agrees to call her as soon as he arrives, and thanks her for helping him out. Jack starts packing the gear into a large duffel bag, and tells Ricker that he needs him to be available to help him out later, saying that his favor isn't paid back. Reluctantly, he agrees to stay at the apartment and remain in contact should the situation arise. 10:32:56 Cole Ortiz arrives at the Juniper Valley Road address and meets the four field team members assigned to the sting operation. He explains that the laundry was seized by the DEA a year ago and has served as a CTU safe house since then, but Jack cannot possibly know about it. Stressing the need for credibility, he orders agents Beck and Greer to act as sentries at the front and rear entrance, while he and the other two remain out of sight inside the building. Cole reminds them that Jack is a highly skilled operative, and if they wait for Cole's order to initiate the takedown, they should be able to capture him without much of a fight. Chloe calls Cole to report that Jack is on his way. Worried, she urges him to use non-lethal force if possible, but he replies that he can't ask his men not to fire if their lives are in danger. She promises to alert him when Jack calls her back; he orders his men to take their positions. Ethan Kanin brings the President a statement, citing President Hassan's assassination as the primary reason for America's withdrawal from the peace accords. Taylor informs him that she changed her mind and has chosen to proceed with the signing ceremony — Dana Walsh is in the custody of a private interrogation team that will extract the location of her evidence and ensure that the cover-up remains intact. Kanin can't believe how far she is willing to go to protect the lie, and guesses that it was Charles Logan's decision. Sitting down before her, Ethan explains that he is worried about what is happening to her, and suggests that Allison's presidency has cost her both her marriage and her children — perhaps she has come to believe that accomplishing this historic peace will somehow redeem that loss and make it all worthwhile. Despite his impassioned pleas, she declares that the debate is over and her decision has been made. Sighing, Ethan tells her that his conscience won't allow him to remain at her side if she continues on this course, although he promises to use his declining health as the reason for his resignation. She begs him not to leave her, now that they are so close to achieving their goal, but he remarks that now she has Logan to turn to, and doesn't need him. 10:37:02...10:37:03...10:37:04... 10:41:24 10:43:12 10:45:16 10:48:13...10:48:14...10:48:15... 10:52:32 10:54:47 10:57:02 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring * D.B. Sweeney as Mark Bledsoe * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar * Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * Navid Negahban as Jamot * James Hiroyuki Liao as Devon Rosenthal * Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson * with Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin * and Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker Co-starring * Justin Alston as CTU Agent Beck * Mark DeLisle as NYPD Officer * Mark Engelhardt as Air Force Pilot Uncredited * Sterling Rush as Agent Greer * Hiro Koda as Agent Hopkins * Brian Hite as Agent Lee Production staff Memorable quotes *'Chloe O'Brian': (about Jack Bauer) Either he'll find a way or die trying. *'Jack Bauer': (to a cell phone salesman) I don't need the chargers. *'Ethan Kanin': You covered up the Russians' involvement. That's grounds for impeachment. *'Allison Taylor': You, you can't just abandon me like this! *'Ethan Kanin': I'm not abandoning you, I'm listening to my conscience. *'Dalia Hassan': My hand won't stop shaking. *'Jamot': I'd be worried if it wasn't. *'Dalia Hassan': Some people are so invested in their fear and hatred that peace is the most threatening thing they can imagine. *'Jack Bauer': You've got a decision to make. *'Cole Ortiz': What if you're wrong? *'Jack Bauer': I'm not. *'Ethan Kanin': This peace is no good. There's too much blood on this treaty for it ever to hold. *'Charles Logan': We've both been in this game a long time, and we both know damn well that every treaty ever written had blood on it. *'Ethan Kanin': Not like this. Background information and notes * Charles Logan is credited as "President Charles Logan" in the Previously on 24 segment in this episode, despite being credited as "Former President Charles Logan" during Season 6. * This episode marks the first appearance of veteran film actor Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker. He receives the "and credit". * The music that plays during President Taylor's speech, is the same music that played when Omar Hassan was being brought to Samir Mehran's hideout in Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am. * This episode marks the return of guest star Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson after an absence of 28 episodes. * When Jack Bauer calls Jim Ricker, asking for help, Jack requests two Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine guns. The weapons that he received were actually two Heckler & Koch MP7 A1's. * This episode is in second place for the longest final split screen ever at 39 seconds (behind only Redemption at 51 seconds). Both of these split screens happened when President Taylor was giving a speech. * There are no deaths in this episode. It's the third episode on this season to not feature any deaths, and the second consecutively. See also Day 819 819 819